Dominance
by DevilynSide
Summary: Maura decides to exert her dominance over Jane in a sexy new outfit.
1. Chapter 1

Maura and Jane had been actually dating for a couple of months, but to anyone with an outside perspective they'd been dating for years. Their lives had become that of routine after work, Wednesdays and Fridays they went to the Dirty Robber after work for drinks with the guys, Sundays everyone came over to Maura's house for Mama Rizzoli's family dinner night because she was still living in Maura's guest house. But the other 4 days they would either go or takeout food, or when they got home Maura would make an amazing meal for the two sometimes three of them.

On the nights when Mama Rizzoli would dine with them she would often clear away the dishes and send the other two women with their wine and beer to the couch to relax because they had such demanding jobs. But on the nights that she left the two love birds alone they would both clear away the dishes and food working well as a team both at work and at home to get it done, and while Maura would be standing at the sink in her 5inch heels with her expensive dress washing and scrubbing all the dirty dishes, Jane would come up to her from behind wrapping her arms around her waist and laying soft sensual kisses along the blonds jaw line, neck, and shoulder. This act has at times proven to be bad for Maura's dishes as she now had a few less than before. When Maura would finish washing the dishes and Jane had dried and put them away they would retreat to the couch to "watch a movie" using the noise of the TV to mask the moans and screams of pleasure from Mama Rizzoli. Jane was reminded of what it was like in high school when her "best friend" and she would have sleepovers two doors away from her parent's room. The sense of danger they felt from the possibility of being caught was exciting.

They surprisingly had only been interrupted once by Jane's mother when on a cool evening Maura's bedroom window was open and Angela had heard a scream, she came running to the door which was locked for just that reason to keep her out. She banged on the door until Jane opened it panting and out of breath, Angela inquired about the scream and Jane told her it was just a very large spider and Maura was scared of spiders, Angela tried to press the conversation further but Jane was already closing the door eager to get back up to the amazing woman who was coming off an extremely powerful orgasm.

They had had sex in every room in Maura's house but their favourite spot was in the living room in the back of the house attached to the kitchen. After finishing the dishes Jane had already retreated to the couch to watch the game, Maura had decided earlier that night that she was in charge tonight. She did enjoy it when Jane was but sometimes she knew Jane too enjoyed it when they switched roles. Maura went upstairs to their bedroom and put on a black silk corset with purple ribboning, the matching underwear, she walked to her closet and selected a pair of black jimmy choo's, and called down to Jane.

"Jane are the doors locked? The shades drawn?"

"Yeah they are babe did that while you were washing the dishes" Jane called back

Upon hearing that Maura came down the stairs and paused before entering the living room.

"Jane close your eyes and don't open them till I say" she ordered

"Aww Maur come on it's the last inning" Jane whined

"Jane close your eyes and don't open them till I say" she repeated in a more strict voice.

"Fine but I'm watching sports center later" Jane grumbled

_Yeah we'll see about that_ Maura thought

"Are they closed?"

"Yes Maura"

She could hear the clicking of Maura's heels as they got closer she began to feel quite warm. The warmth increased and wetness was present too when Maura pushed Jane's feet off the table and placing her own knees on either side of Jane's hips and her hands one jane's shoulders to stabilize herself. Jane could tell she wasn't wearing the gorgeous tight expensive dress she had on earlier anymore by the fact that Maura was able to move her legs apart wide enough to straddle Jane.

"Can I open my eyes?" Jane asked almost begged

"Did I say you could?" Maura's words came out in breaths beside Jane's ear making her let out a whimpery moan. Maura loved when this happened when Jane would easily relinquish her dominance to Maura and doing exactly as she said.

Maura kissed the dark haired woman softly and when Jane tried to grab Maura to pull her in for a deeper kiss, Maura was quick to grab her wrists and pulled them behind Jane's head.

"No touching" was Maura's next demand

The wetness Jane was feeling was getting more intense she was sure her underwear would be soaked by now.

Maura placed soft kisses along Jane's neck and would have continued but Jane's shirt was in the way so she reached down pulling the shirt that was tucked in out and began unbuttoning it still kissing Jane's neck. Once she got that off she dropped it behind the couch and went to remove the dark haired woman's undershirt, stopping her kisses briefly to pull the shirt over Jane's head. And once that was gone she made her way down to Jane's breasts. They were small but firm and fit nicely in Maura's hand and she knew how much Jane loved it when Maura touched them so she teased them kissing just to the top of the bra and then heading back up to her mouth.

Maura could feel Jane's hands starting to make their way to Maura's body but again grabbed them placing them in the same spot they were in the last time.

Moving her head to whisper in Jane's other ear, Maura pressed her body into Jane's to start to give her an idea of what she was wearing and said "The more you disobey the longer your eyes will have to stay closed Detective" Maura loving this power trip she was on then continued "I bought this online a month ago it finally came today, and it fits perfectly" she teased and began nibbling on Jane's earlobe, something not many knew but her ears where sensitive and Maura only discovered it in a game of truth or dare they played weeks earlier... it was a dare.

Jane let out a low moan of compliance. Maura smiled as she pulled away considering what to do next.

"Maura please, I wanna see you you're beautiful I wanna touch you your skins so soft, I wanna hold you your body fits perfectly into mine, please Maur?" whimpered Jane missing the heat the was replaced by cool air when Maura pulled away.

Maura sighed feeling truly happy with what Jane had said she decided

"You can open your eyes but no touching or you will be waiting longer" she had to maintain the control somehow.

"Okay I promise no touching, can I open them now" Jane asked

"Yes" the blond answered

Jane opened her eyes which took a second to refocus after being closed for so long. She looked at Maura and in that instant knew that she couldn't keep her promise but she had to she couldn't wait anymore her body was starting to shake because she was so turned on.

Maura waited for her to say something for about two minutes before speaking

"Do you like it?"

"I think I'd like it better on the floor" Jane said almost asking

Maura taking this as she didn't the blond frowned "I thought you would like it..."

"Maura I love it I love you, but I'm so turned on right now that it's starting to hurt, it's a compliment "

"Oh okay" Maura said her smile returning to her lips.

They sat there for another minutes Jane's eyes studying the ribboning of the corset, Maura watching Jane study her, Maura was beginning to feel the pain that Jane was talking about, so she grabbed Jane's face and kissed her hard and deep. Jane couldn't help but push her away so she could breathe hoping that she wouldn't be punished for it. They came apart gasping for air. Maura's right hand laced into Jane's hair while left began pulling Jane's one hand back fingers intertwined.

"You can touch with that hand" nodding to Jane's left hand

The first thing Jane grabbed once allowed the freedom to touch with her left hand was Maura's neck to pull her in for another deep long kiss. Once they'd begun kissing she slowly trailed her hand from where is rested on Maura's neck to where the corset came to on the blonde's back. She ran her hand over the corset then going over it again in more detail she ran her fingers along the purple ribboning.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane studied the corset with her hands. Trying to establish her control again she made a move to pick Maura up and carry her to the bedroom, which Maura allowed but in her mind was planning on punishing the detective now. Once inside with the door closed and locked Maura released her legs hold of Jane's waist and returned her feet to the floor. Maura turned them so that Jane was the one being backed into the bed. The detective fell backwards onto the bed and crab walked her way to the pillows.

The look in Maura's eyes was completely primal and when Maura climbed up so she was hovering over her then sitting in Jane's lap she placed a kiss to Jane's lips and reached over to the right side of the bed pulling out a long scarf that was tied to the bed on one end and after placing a kiss to Jane's wrist tied the silk scarf around it, then repeated this action on the other side.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to behave yourself detective. You always have been a rule breaker haven't you?" Maura said sex dripping from her voice, while her fingers where tracing over Jane's chest and torso in a feather light touch "when I ask you a question I do generally expect an answer Jane"

Jane was laying there moaning from the touch and the need for release but she gasped out "Yes, always a rule breaker"

"Do you like what I've put on just for you?"

"Yes I do"

"What would you like me to do now Jane?"

"Off take it off"

"Take what off?"

"All of it"

Maura just laughed and placed a quick kiss to Jane's lips. She worked her way down Jane's torso to her pants and Maura quickly got rid of them, the underwear along with it. Jane was writing and pulling on the scarves that bound her wrists. Maura kissed the top of Jane's mound then got off the bed.

"What, where are you going?" Jane gaped

"I'll be right back" Maura said before shutting the door. Maura went into the kitchen to grab the chocolate body paint she got earlier, hiding it she went back into their room and then straight to the bathroom.

When she emerged again her panties were gone but replaced with something that was more often than not something Jane wore. Jane eyed the phallus sticking out from Maura and groaned. The last time Maura wore it Jane had to stay in bed the next day but she didn't care and thought the multiple orgasms and the sheer intensity of them outweighed the soreness from the next day, that , and Maura took care of her the next day too, for a pathologist her bedside manner is impeccable.

Maura made her way back over and straddled Jane, sticking the cock in her face, "I want you to suck it" Maura said and Jane obliged not wanted to have to wait any more, or receiving any more punishments.

After all the chocolate had been licked off, Maura moved back and kissed Jane, moving her mouth next to Jane's ear Maura whispered "I'm going to fuck you now, would you like that?"

"Oh god... yes... Maura please... I need you...now" Jane struggled to get out while Maura was coating the dildo in her juices and teasing her opening before thrusting into her and when she did Jane let out a loud moan of Maura's name. Maura's thrust began to speed up and placed her hands on Jane's breasts squeezing and caressing them, causing Jane even more pleasure from the stimulation.

Jane's eyes however refused to go anywhere except watching Maura's breast, the breasts she loves so much, with the occasional glance to Maura's face that showed ecstasy. Jane was getting close and Maura knew it so she took one of her hands and moved it down and rubbed Jane's clit while Jane arched so that she could take one of Maura's breasts in her mouth. It wasn't long until she came, Maura not far behind her. Maura removed her phallus from Jane mindful of the sensitivity of Jane's body now and effectually rolled them that Jane's hands were crossed but she was on top. Jane was sitting on Maura's stomach just about the dildo but still touching her sensitive sex. Jane's face nuzzled into Maura's neck placing thankful kisses there.

Maura's hands roamed up and down Jane's sides and then she reached over and untied her wrists and whispered "Still no touching" and Jane just nodded against her neck. When Jane's body had calmed down enough that it started to be pleasurable whenever the toy would rub against her center she kissed Maura, while Maura moved her own hands to Jane's hips indicating for her to get up on her knees, which Jane did and then she let Maura slowly guide her hips down so that Maura was once again filling Jane. Maura sat them up and asked Jane to take off the corset which she did. And Maura lay back down.

Letting Jane set the pace this time, Jane began to ride Maura and kissing her, occasionally leaning down to take a pert nipple into her mouth. Maura moaned and both knew that they were both sharing the control this time.


End file.
